Reality Twisted 5
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Someone has messed with our heroes portals, setting them all in reverse. Now, it is up to the remaining heroes to figure out their way back, so that they can save their friends and defeat the Collector. Can our heroes do it?


**Reality Twisted 5**

**Prologue**

Lucifer stared at all of the heroes through his orb. "They all seem to be going their separate ways. It just won't be as fun to see them defeat their villains on their own, well, except Alexander; his demons are the most intriguing. I need for them to work together as a group. I need a lot bit of disorder and chaos," he said. Lucifer walked by a mirror showing his beautiful reflection. He had blond hair, blue eyes, a sculpted face, a muscular build and was wearing a red shirt and grey jeans. He was the opposite of what people expected the devil to be. Lucifer looked up and saw one of his demons walked in. This demon had no form; he was just air with a demonic appearance.

"Hello, Chaos. I am so happy to see that you have made it to this little meeting. I was hoping you would," Lucifer said.

"Sire, I wouldn't ever leave you alone. I am one of your top demons. I am not going to ditch you for anyone," Chaos said.

Lucifer smiled. "I am glad to hear that. We have much to discuss, particularly the progress of your main host. He has come to realize he is the Wayward of Light, but has yet to realize he is the hero of all universes. Now is the time we need to drag him back to let him face his villains and slowly lose his mind."

"Are we going to send Jalen Reid the parasite as a last resort?" Chaos asked.

Lucifer nodded. "He will chip the last shred of sanity that our friend has. James Hunter will be perfect for you once I am finished with him. Why do you think I let him think he destroyed me? It made the game more dangerous."

"So, he is my endgame. Lucifer, what is your end game?"

Lucifer smiled an evil grin. "It is chaos, darkness and destruction. I want to make light, a thing of the past along with God. After all, that is what he did to me."

"Here we go again," Chaos said.

Lucifer: **He left me in the dark.**

**He abandoned me for the preferred children,**

**Those humans He created.**

**He wanted me to be one of those revolting creatures,**

**A pawn in His game,**

**I told Him no and He kicked me out of heaven.**

**He ditched me for them.**

**I am the lost one,**

**I'm the fallen angel He stopped loving.**

"So, what is your plan?" Chaos asked. Lucifer moved his hands and pulled a lever.

"This reverse all portals to send you back to your place of origin. All of our heroes will return to their last location. That is the ideal goal; however, it could separate them into different parts of the world or different universes."

"Could?" Chaos asked.

"No, it will separate them. I do want a little show before the Collector is defeated," Lucifer said. He watched, as the heroes were sent into reverse and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James was about to exit when it pulled him back. He was thrown back to where he had been, or he should have. He looked up to see that he was on the outskirts of Boston, yet it didn't look like that. It was in ruins and there was nothing left of it. James lifted is head and saw that there was someone else on the floor within the distance. James got up and walked over to them. He noticed that it was Valerie. She saw him

"James, where are we?" Valerie asked, looking up at him.

James shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me. I was on my way to helping Steven Junior when the portal pulled me back into it," James said.

"That is exactly what happened to me," Valerie said.

"So, this isn't a strange incident. Whoever did this has a plan. It certainly doesn't feel like a work of the Collector," James muttered to himself.

"Which means that we have a new villain at work," Valerie said.

"Most likely," James said.

"So, this looks like Boston," Valerie said.

James nodded. "It certainly does look that way, except it is more realistic and is in ruins. It feels like we are in a different universe. A more gruesome and deadly world," James said. He turned his head to see a creature that looks human, but had a horrible head and it made a clicking noise.

"James, what was that?" Valerie shouted. The monster turned in their direction and started to race towards them. James pulled a handgun out of his pocket and shot the monster in the face. It fell over.

"That would be a clicker. I know what world we are in," James said.

"What world are we?" Valerie asked.

"The world of The Last of Us, a video game that is played in both the tooniverse and reality. A horror and survival game," James said.

"Speaking of weird and strange things, where did you get that handgun from?" Valerie asked.

James tapped his chin. "I have always had it, but I never found a reason to use it. I don't need to shot the villains that we have faced so far. It would have only made more deaths on my part," James said.

"So, do you think we are the only one who landed here?" Valerie asked.

James shook his head. "I have a feeling that other people have arrived," James said.

"I think I see Melody over there," Valerie said. A clicker was inches away from Melody. James shot at it, to gain its attention. He then shot the clicker, killing it.

"James, you killed my new friend," Melody bubbly said.

"That was not a friend, that was a deadly thing that was planning to kill you," James said.

"Oh, it looked friendly to me," Melody said.

"Most things do," Valerie muttered. James scanned the area, looking for any more possible threats or any other people. He spotted Landon Hunter in the distance. Landon approached them.

"Well, what a state we are in," Landon said.

"Landon, I don't have time to deal with your stupidity. So, you are either going to work with us or you're going to die here. It is your choice," James said, giving Landon a death glare.

"I think I will stick with you. I don't feel like dying at a young age."

James nodded. "That is a very wise choice, Landon. So, I assume that we will be finding at least two more people here." James scanned for a final time and spotted Chris Clark and Trevor Falcon.

"Chris," James called. Chris Clark turned his head and walked over to the rest of the group with Trevor.

"It seems that we have found ourselves in a strange land," Chris Clark said. Trevor was playing with his spare hand.

"Yes, it seems like we have gotten ourselves into quite the mess," Landon said.

"This is a typical day for us," Valerie said. Melody nodded.

"So, we have to figure out a way back into our world," James said.

"That is a given," Chris Clark said.

"We also have to avoid all of the zombie creatures," Landon added.

"Infected, actually. They are humans who were exposed to a disease that makes them like that," James said.

"Infected? So, these things are disease transfers?" Valerie asked.

"Correct, Valerie. We need to avoid them at all costs. There are many different branches of them. The one we need to worry the most about are runners and clickers. Clickers are instant change and runners are a three week process to be turned. Maybe we could find Joel and Ellie, the two people who can help us. Ellie is immune to the infection."

"So, our plan is to find two random strangers and make them trust us?" Landon asked.

"Precisely, it isn't such a far- fetched idea."

"So, how are we going to find these two people?" Chris Clark asked.

James sighed. "I honestly don't know, they could be anywhere in this world. I don't even know at what point in the story they are at."

" Which means that we know absolutely nothing, this couldn't possibly get any worse for us," Landon said.

"Never say that, things can always get worse, villain." James watched, as an army of clickers surrounded them.

"Of course, I have been wrong before."

"You think?" James sarcastically asked.

"Can I help?" Chris Clark asked.

"Yes, do you have your handgun? We can shot them in their ugly faces," James said. James and Chris started to shot the clickers and they started to fall. They ran out of bullets when they were down to two clickers.

"Just great. We're screwed," Landon said. James watched in shock, as the last two clickers fell down. A man with graying hair, a beard and brown eyes approached them with a red haired girl.

" Well, how did you kids get here?" The man asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Will Hunter open his eyes? He didn't remember about what happened in the last thirty minutes, but he did quickly recognize that he was not stuck in the time loop that the King Pin had created.

_Where am I, though? _Will thought. He felt drawn to where he was, though. It was certainly a strange sensation. He felt that he should enter the town. It had the same power as a light guiding a boat, it was powerful. Will noticed that he was alone. Will walked into town and saw that it WA small. It seemed to be quiet. Will approached the school building in the distance.

"Beacon Hills High School," Will read.

"What are you reading, darling?" Alexandra asked. Will jumped up in surprise from the appearance of his girlfriend.

"Where did you come from?" Will asked.

"We came from behind you. We saw you walking to the school. We were trying to approach you," Josie said.

"I was lost in a trance."

Alexandra nodded. "You seemed to be on a different planet, far away from reality."

Will raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that you were even calling me?" Will asked. Will noticed that Alexander was also with them.

"Yes, we are positive. Your eyes were even staring off into the distance, looking at this creepy building," Alexander said.

"So, do you want to tell us what was happening to you?" Alexandra asked. Will thought for a quick second if he should tell them.

"Will, are you still here?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, though. It sounds ridiculous and incredibly stupid. I was drawn here. I felt like I needed to be at this school. Don't ask me why, I haven't ever felt this before, like I was being pulled away from everything. I can't quite find the words to fully explain it, though," Will said.

"Maybe you could sing it," Josie suggested. Will nodded.

"Hey, weird-wolf, where are you going?" A voice asked. Will quickly realized it to be Puggsy.

"Pugs, I have to go here. (Grr) I just can't explain it," Fangface said.

"Just great, Fangface has gone off the deep end of things." Puggsy and Fangface arrived in front of the school.

"Fangface, it is so good to see you," Josie said.

"Can't talk, drawn here," Fangface said.

"He has been saying on his whole way here, but he can't seem to explain. I have a faint feeling, but it isn't as strong as his apparently," Puggsy said.

"I had the same pull as him. It doesn't even seem to make sense to me. I believe that we aren't supposed to feel a strong connection to a strange place, yet we are. It makes no logical sense," Will said.

"When do things ever make sense for us?" Alexandra asked. Will quickly notice that a very familiar cat had appeared on a tree branch.

"Well, aren't you quite an odd pair of people," The Cheshire Cat said.

"That stupid cat is back," Alexandra said.

"Don't you want my advice, dear? It could help Fangface and Will."

"Is it in the form of a straight answer?" Alexander asked.

"That would be nice," Puggsy said.

"No, straight answers would make lives much easier. I love the complicated ones that leave people questioning and guessing what is right and what makes sense."

"What's your bloody riddle?" Will asked.

"You were dragged here by the Void of a man, the trueness of a leader and the wail of a woman. That is why you were drawn here. "

"Well, that made less fucking sense than usual," Will say.

"I only give the answers you wish to receive. Now, I have a Wayward to bother." The grinning cat vanished without a trace.

"So, you were drawn here by a void, a woman's scream and a true leader. That is what I got," Puggsy said.

"Those riddles are never this simple," Alexandra said.

Will hear the final bell rang. He watched as the students left the school building. He noticed that there was a group of supernatural walking out with a human.

"Guys, I believe that we are in town of supernatural," Will said. He pointed to the kids. "Each one of them seems to have a supernatural gift."

Puggsy groaned. "I thought I was going to escapify the world of the supernatural," he said.

"Well, can you tell what supernatural creature they are?" Alexandra asked.

Will nodded, as he looked at them. "One of them is a banshee, anther is a kitsune, the third is human and the final one appears to be a very powerful werewolf," Will said.

"Just what I needed, another weird-wolf," Puggsy muttered. One of the kids that as in the group left and walked towards the entrance of the school, he then turned and saw the others. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a muscle shirt and had a tattoo on his arm.

"Are you new to Beacon Hills?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we are," Will replied, before anyone else could speak. Will felt that the boy was analyzing him like a stray dog, looking for any flaws.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" The boy asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Puggsy said. The boy finally noticed Fangface.

"A werewolf. I believe that you should come with me, then," the boy said. Will had a good feeling about this kid.

"He is safe to follow," Will said. The others followed him and the boy into the wood.

"So, it seems that you all know a supernatural. So, is anyone else a supernatural?" The boy asked.

"I am," Will said.

"I guess I am kind of a werewolf," Puggsy said.

"Interesting. So, are you all some form of werewolf?" The boy asked.

"Pretty much. I'm a vampire-werewolf, a hybrid of the two," Will said. "Speaking of which, what is your name?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. The name is Scott McCall, True Alpha," he said.

**AN: Here is the new Story. First off, this is immediately after RT4. This will include many worlds. First off, I own James Hunter, Trevor Falcon, Chris Clark, Landon Hunter and Will Hunter. I don't own the werewolf half of Puggsy, the show does ( But WG named it for us) I don't own anyone else. Lucifer and Chaos were my own take on the Devil and the entity that is known is Chaos. This chapter's song was called " Lucifer's Lament." Next Time, we will focus on the second half of our traveling friends. Also, here is a list of the fandoms of all the other characters.**

**Josie and the Pusssycats: Valerie, Melody, Alexander, Alexandra and Josie**

**Fangface: Fangface and Puggsy**

**The Last of Us: Joel, Ellie**

**Teen Wolf: Scott McCall**


End file.
